Life of Fame
by Joy-chan
Summary: Finally UPDATED!CH.6 UP! AU Yusuke leads a life of fame as the lead singer a famous music band with the other guys. But what happens when Yusuke meets a girl different from all his crazy fan girls? Will he choose a life of fame over love? YK
1. Not a Regular Guy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.  
  
Hello everyone! This is my first try on Yu Yu Hakusho..If you're one the readers for my other stories, you know that all I ever write is Inuyasha. ^_^' And for those of you who have been wondering, I will* be updating very soon, soon as in I should be done by the end of this weekend if nothing pops up again...Okie? So please, be patient with me.  
  
Please be gentle with me, I'm not new in the Yu Yu Hakusho world.I learned about it before Inuyasha, but I am new in the Yu Yu Fanfiction world.  
  
I know all about Spirit World and everything..but* this is an AU..[Alternate Universe] So..it has nothing to do with the series story..okie?  
  
Or...as of now it doesn't..lol.  
  
.And in here, Yukina already knows Hiei's her brother. Please be gentle with me!! ^_^' It's AU remember!  
  
Now on with the story! ^_^'' Please review, it really helps! Thank you!  
  
**  
  
It was a quiet day at the park. Keiko had decided to go since it was such a lovely day outside. As she made her way across the park, she glanced around, seeing people were walking their dogs next to lake that seemed to sparkle as the suns rays reflected on it.  
  
"Keiko!!"  
  
The brown haired girl turned around to greet the familiar voice she heard.  
  
"Hmmm? Ohh...Yukina! Hi!" Keiko smiled hugging the girl. "Long time no see! How've you been?"  
  
"Great! My brother has a concert tonight, I bought three tickets, you want to come? He's the guitarist for the Reiki." She smiled, holding up three tickets.  
  
"Con..cert? Oh that's right! Your brother's a singer isn't he?"  
  
"Close guess. He's the guitarist for the Rieki." Yukina smiled.  
  
"Ri.eki.?"  
  
Yukina laughed. "It's the name of their band."  
  
"Ohhh...I'd love to go! Who else is coming?" She said, her face flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"I am!" Botan exclaimed cheerily running into the area.  
  
"I better get going. My brother wants me to help him out with something." Yukina smiled. "Be ready around 7 and I'll pick you all up okay? "  
  
"Alright! We'll be waiting at our apartment!"  
  
**  
  
Keiko sighed loudly sat at her desk with a pencil in her hand.  
  
'Homework..Aggghh..I hate* this.'  
  
"Keiko, what are you doing homework for? It's Friday." Botan said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I wanna get it done with so I have the whole weekend free." She said tapping her fingers on the table and doing the problems with ease.  
  
"Alrighty! Make sure you're ready soon though. Yukina will be here in fifteen minutes." She said heading into her room to change.  
  
Keiko looked up. "Oh.right..I better get ready too." She said to herself walking into her room.  
  
**  
  
"What should I wear..?" She mumbled rummaging through her closet. She smirked, picking up a pair of jeans and a plain shirt and shook her head.  
  
'Too casual.' She thought grabbing a jean skirt that went a few inches above her knees and a bluish-silver tanktop.  
  
'Hmm...Not too formal, yet not too casual. Perfect.' She thought quickly changing into it.  
  
*****  
  
"So you invited some friends, Yukina?" Yusuke asked putting some more gel into his hair.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Yup! They're really good friends of mine!"  
  
"Really?" Kuwabara interjected, combing his hair back.  
  
"They're really very nice when you get to meet them."  
  
Kazuma smiled. "Are they cute?"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What does it matter?"  
  
Hiei glanced at Kuwabara. "Not like they'd like you anyway.." He mumbled.  
  
"Hiei!" Yukina said, nudging him in the side. "That's not very nice!"  
  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Whatever Hiei. You're just jealous." Kazuma said, winking at himself in the mirror.  
  
Yusuke stared at him wide-eyed. "You know Kuwabara...that's just scary."  
  
"Uhm...I better go and get my friends now." Yukina said laughing uneasily.  
  
"Alright. See you at the concert."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready Botan?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Keiko walked up to the door. "Hey Yukina!"  
  
"Hi! Are you two ready?"  
  
"Yup!" They said in unison, nodding vigorously.  
  
"We better get going!"  
  
******  
  
Yusuke looked out of the curtains seeing the people seats pile up. "Wow....We really sold out tonight." He said, looking back at the others. They all nodded.  
  
"OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM!!!!"  
  
Yusuke looked to his left and saw a bunch of girls in the aisle.  
  
'Uh-oh', he thought, 'They saw me.'  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AGGGHHH!!" Yusuke yelled running out the backdoor. 'Damn it, I hate it when they do that!' He thought angrily careful that no other crazy fans were in sight.  
  
"Hiding again?" Kurama laughed appearing behind Yusuke.  
  
"Hmm? Ohh..It's you Kurama.." He said in relief. "Yes, I hate it when the fan girls do that."  
  
"Hey at least our band has fans." Kurama implied trying to liven up the moment.  
  
"Yeah..I guess...I wish they could treat me like a normal person for once though."  
  
Kurama chuckled a bit. "I guess...I'm gonna go in and practice. I'll see you there."  
  
"See ya."  
  
*****  
  
"We're here!" Yukina smiled walking into the door.  
  
Keiko walked inside and her eyes went wide. The whole place was crowded, all the seats were filled.  
  
"Wow.." She breathed. "Who are the people in the band by the way?"  
  
"Well, there's Kazuma, he's the drummer, Kurama's the base, my brother Hiei is the guitarist and Yusuke is the lead singer."  
  
Keiko blinked. "Oooohhh..."  
  
Yukina grinned. "Here, I reserved some seats for us close to the front. The concert will start in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright!" Keiko said, sitting in the row. "Ohhh...Yukina, I left my bag in the car. Would you mind if I got it?"  
  
"Sure!" Yukina handed her the keys. Keiko turned around and looked at the entrance door. It was packed with people and it looked as if no one would pass through. Yukina laughed, seeing the expression on her face. She pointed at the stage.  
  
"There's a backdoor out from the stage. You can go out that way."  
  
Keiko stared at her. "A-Are you sure? Isn't that only for the band?"  
  
"They won't mind!"  
  
"Are you sure..? I don't want to be a nuisance! I don't have to get my bag if you want!"  
  
"No, no it's alright. Go ahead! Really it's okay!"  
  
"Uhm..Alright..." Keiko walked up to the side of the stage up the stairs.  
  
She looked around for the door and found it slightly open. 'I have to hurry..The concert's about to start.'  
  
She ran out the door and collided with something.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"AGGH!" Keiko yelled falling down to the ground. She looked up and saw a boy looking down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She yelled abruptly.  
  
"No it's alright." He said helping her up. "You alright?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..Thanks..."  
  
"No problem. You want a glass of water or something?  
  
"No thank you." She said looking straight into his eyes and giving him a smile.  
  
Yusuke blushed a bit but quickly shook it off. "Are you sure you're okay? What's your name?"  
  
'What a pretty girl..' He thought. 'No Yusuke, you have a concert. Snap out of it! You don't have any time for this!' A voice chided him.  
  
"I'm alright. My name's Keiko." She said blushing crimson.  
  
"I'm Yusuke." He headed towards her but then turned around abruptly when he heard the crowd scream. "I gotta go..I'm sorry for leaving like this..uhm.."  
  
"OH RIGHT! You must be one of the people who came to watch the concert!" She said, not knowing that he was actually the lead singer.  
  
"ERRR..Uhm...Sort of!" He smiled at her and walked back into ran out of.  
  
'She didn't know who I was?' He thought smiling to himself. 'Wow....that's a first.'  
  
***  
  
Keiko quickly ran back to her seat right at the right time. The lights were dimming and the show was about to start.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! Presenting.......REIKI! "  
  
The curtains pulled apart to reveal four men. Keiko stared at the band curiously. There was a short one with black spiked hair on the far right. Next to him, there was one with long red hair on the right side. On the left, a tall man with red hair stood behind the drums......And in the front, was the boy she met outside.  
  
"Wha...?" She said to herself looking at him oddly.  
  
Yusuke smiled at her. Yukina looked at Keiko. "You know him?"  
  
"I just ran into him outside.I thought he was one of the audience members." She said in plain shock.  
  
**  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! I promise it'll get a lot better! ^_^' Please review!! I beg of you!! Chapter two up real soon! 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do not own the song used in this chapter.  
  
Hello everyone! ^_^ Thank you all so much who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
  
Oh if you're an Inuyasha fan and if you have time, please read my other stories, but only if u want-  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
  
2. Troubles in the Future  
  
3. I Need You to Listen  
  
4. First Times to Many Obstacles  
  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Here it goes! And please review!  
  
Again, the song does not* belong to me!!!!! =_=  
  
~*  
  
"You ran into Yusuke* Urameshi outside?" Botan yelled nearly jumping up and down from the excitement. "You don't know how lucky you are!"  
  
Keiko stared at the energized girl with blue hair confused. "I don't know why it's a big deal." She said in a confusing manner shaking her head at the screaming fans.  
  
"Are you kidding? The Rieki is the most popular band in all of Japan! Where have you been lately Keiko?" She joked. "What's he like?"  
  
"Huh?" Keiko said, blinking in astonishment. "Who?"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Uhm..He's..He seemed like an average guy."  
  
Yukina laughed. "Well there's Yusuke for you. He was polite right?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Alright well, I'll introduce all of you to the band when the concert is over."  
  
"OHHH COOL!" Botan screamed hugging Yukina.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fan girls screamed as a song set in motion.  
  
"He's so cute!" One yelled, "I LOVE THE REIKI!" Yelled the others, holding up their posters in adoration for them.  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. She still didn't see what the big fuss was about. They were just a bunch of guys in a band. Nothing special there. Or..was there?  
  
"Alright everyone!" Kurama smiled. "We'll be starting this concert now, with the song, 'Happy Together.'  
  
"Are you ready?!" Kuwabara yelled smiling as the crowd grew wild answering him.  
  
The lights dimmed and Yusuke began to sing. His voice deadened the whole audience and everyone stared at him in adoration. Girls from every direction were sighing while they 'oohed' and 'aaahed' for the band.  
  
Yusuke took the microphone in his hand and smiled as the girls continued screaming.  
  
Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together  
  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
  
~*  
  
The crowds continued to scream as the song kept playing. "I LOVE THE  
REIKI!!"  
  
"YEAH THEY'RE NUMBER ONE!!!!! GO REIKI!!!!!!"  
  
~*  
  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)  
  
As soon as the song was done, they were rewarded with screaming fans, loud applause and even stuffed animals.  
  
~*~*  
  
"That* was the best concert ever!" Botan smiled warmly thanking Yukina for inviting her as the curtains closed behind the singers.  
  
Keiko stared at them both and sighed confused. 'Just because they're famous doesn't mean their the greatest people on earth..Money and fame aren't gonna get people anywhere.' She thought to herself.  
  
Hiei looked down and went down into the crowd. "Yukina!"  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!! IT'S HIM!! IT'S REALLY HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!" The fan girls screamed running towards him.  
  
Hiei stared in shock. "Get away from me!"  
  
"Hiei! My names Ayumi! Could you like, give me your autograph?"  
  
Hiei shook his head and growled pulling out a piece of paper and pen handing her the autograph.  
  
"Here, now leave me alone."  
  
"THANK YOU HIEI!! YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST!! TOTALLY!!"  
  
"Now now Hiei, be nice. They are our fans." Kurama said trying to calm him putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now girls..." He said calmly taking a step back afraid if they would kill him with their admiration. "Uhm...girls...I-ACKKKK!!!"  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed rushing over to hug him.  
  
"Please girls..can't..breathe..Hiei..help.." He said trying to move out of the area and the girls continued to squeeze him hard.  
  
"You're such a total sweetheart! WE LOVE YOU KURAMA! YOU'RE THE COOLEST!"  
  
Kurama winced as they held on tighter. "H-Hiei....help.."  
  
"Hn. I thought you said we should be nice? I mean you did say---GET OFF OF ME!!" Hiei yelled when a girl jumped to hug him. He instantly ran up to the stage successfully and the girls all sighed dreamily behind him.  
  
Kurama winced; the girls began hugging him tighter. "..Can't.breathe.."  
  
'Darn him...I wish I could run that fast.....' Kurama thought enviously.  
  
Yusuke laughed and shook his head.  
  
*Security!  
  
The guard came and tried to pry the girls off them as they tried heading towards Yukina.  
  
"Yukina..." Hiei said glaring at all the fan girls.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you called me!"  
  
"Come on, we're headed back home, before these fans all kill us." He said pulling her arm gently.  
  
"Can I take my friends with me?"  
  
Hiei looked at Botan and Keiko and shrugged. "Hn."  
  
With that, he walked away and headed back to the stage to join Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Keiko raised an eye to Yukina wondering what exactly 'hn' was. Yukina smiled.  
  
"It's his way of saying, 'sure'!" She smiled.  
  
"Oooohhh..."  
  
~*  
  
"Come on this way!" She smiled grabbing both Keiko and Botan's hands. They all headed outside where a huge limousine was waiting for them.  
  
Keiko and Botan stood there shocked with their mouths agape. "Uhm..."  
  
"Come on!" Yukina smiled pulling them towards it. "Hey guys!"  
  
"OH HEY YUKINA!" Kuwabara smiled heading towards her. Hiei glared at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You guys, these are my friends. This is Botan and Keiko. Botan, Keiko, this is Kazuma or you can call him Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama."  
  
"ITS SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" Botan smiled rushing towards them. Kurama smiled at her happy she wasn't strangling them with hugs.  
  
"Hey." Yusuke said turning to Keiko.  
  
Keiko turned around to see the boy she ran into outside smiling at her.  
  
".Hey. Nice singing out there." She said, not giving him much attention or adoration.  
  
"Thanks. Hope you liked the concert."  
  
"I did, thanks for asking." She said, without much emotion at all.  
  
"HEY URAMESHI LETS GET IN THE CAR ALREADY!" Kuwabara yelled, but not before turning his eyes to Keiko and giving her a big smile. Keiko stared at him oddly and gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm going I'm going!" Yusuke yelled. "You can sit wherever you're comfortable. See ya."  
  
~* ~  
  
"Anyone thirsty?" Kurama asked politely in the limousine as they headed back to their apartment. Keiko stared down at her feet as did Botan. Everything was silent.  
  
Kurama raised a brow. "No need to be shy, if you are. We're just a couple of normal guys!" He smiled.  
  
"YEAH COUPLE A.NORMAL GUYS!" Kuwabara repeated.  
  
Botan laughed a bit at Kuwabara and smiled. "Thank you!" She said, accepting the drink.  
  
~*  
  
"We're here!"  
  
They all walked towards the door and went up the elevator into their apartment. Yusuke took out the keys and opened the door.  
  
Keiko and Botan stood once again amazed.  
  
"W-Wow....."  
  
It looked more like a mansion than an apartment. It had a beautiful view out towards the city, and from where they stood it looked like it had several rooms. The living room was spacious, the floors were marble and everything seemed to glow. A large chandelier towered over the magnificent glass kitchen table giving it an illuminated glow.  
  
Yukina looked at them oddly and pulled them into the living room. "It's really no big deal. We all still live here like normal people."  
  
"Right." Botan said sarcastically giving her a smile.  
  
Yukina laughed. "Really we do!" She said, pointing at Kuwabara who was eating a bowl full of 'Fruit Loops' making a big mess on the table.  
  
"Hiei! Get me some milk!" Kuwabara said while pouring in his fruit loops spilling a bit on the table.  
  
"Get it yourself." He mumbled.  
  
"What?! Hey shorty, I told you, go get me some milk! I'm sure your strong enough and fast enough to get me some milk. Or..aren't you?"  
  
Hiei ignored him and walked into his room. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're ugly enough to get it for yourself."  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT MEAN?! A- ARE YOU LEAVING ME HERE?!"  
  
A distant, 'Yup' was heard and was followed by some snickering.  
  
"Why that little!"  
  
Yukina giggled as Kuwabara ran to towards Hiei's room. Hiei abruptly closed it in his face and the red haired man was now screaming. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Keep it down Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled coming out from the other side of the room wearing some casual jeans and a white top.  
  
"Well he started it! Didn't you Hiei?!" He yelled pounded the door.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why I-"  
  
"Kuwabara, please. Just go back to the table and enjoy your cereal." Kurama said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Yukina shook her head. "I'm going to go in and change into something more house wear type okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~*  
  
It was quiet now. No one was in the living room with Keiko and Botan, Kuwabara and Hiei were playing chess and Yusuke was in the game room playing pool as did Kurama.  
  
"Pssst! Keiko!" Botan smiled. Keiko turned to her and smiled. "Hm?"  
  
"So, what do you think about the Rieki?" She asked happily with a smile never leaving her face.  
  
"A bunch of spoiled people who think that fame is all that matters." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on Keiko..."  
  
"For one, having a rich place like this doesn't really interest me. Money isn't what counts."  
  
"You're right, but what do you think about them..like their personalities?"  
  
"Which?"  
  
"Like...Yusuke!"  
  
"He's just another natural boy and nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"A cute one." Botan joked.  
  
"Heh......He's not my type."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Why would I like some stuck up rich kid?"  
  
"He's not stuck up. We both know that."  
  
Keiko gave her a curt nod and looked straight to the door.  
  
"I don't have any time to mess around with boys."  
  
"You need to have some* sort of fun in your life." Botan said laughing a bit.  
  
"I'm happy the way it is now. I don't need some guy like him." She said, 'hmphing,' and crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama headed into the game room and opened the door. "Hey Yusuke, we better go back and entertain our guests."  
  
"Heh, in case you haven't noticed I'm a little busy here?" He said smiling, taking the cue stick and hitting the 8 ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHAH!" Kuwabara yelled, knocking a pawn over. "I hit your pawn! HAH!"  
  
Hiei shook his head and knocked over Kuwabara's and they continued to play chess.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW'D YOU?!"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Your move."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Yusuke come on.." Kurama said rolling his eyes at the boy.  
  
"Lemme finish up this game Kurama." He said smiling hitting the ball with his cue stick again.  
  
"Yes well that's gonna take a while and you know that."  
  
"Heh, I'll be done in a few minutes." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Do what you want." Kurama said sighing to himself, "I'm gonna go in the living room. I'll expect you there in a few minutes." Kurama said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Right right!!"  
  
~*~*  
  
"Come on Keiko, give him a chance!"  
  
Keiko shook her head. "Come on....can we just forget about this whole thing? Wait..come to think, how'd you bring up the subject Yusuke anyway?"  
  
"Well, I saw the way he looked at you."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Sure it does!" Botan smiled. "Come on, at least attempt to be nice for me?" She said giving Keiko her best puppy eye look.  
  
"...Fine.."  
  
"Hello ladies!" Kurama said coming in at the end of their conversation.  
  
"HI!!" Botan smiled warmly waving at him. Keiko did the same.  
  
"I'm sorry we left you out here."  
  
"Its no problem." Keiko smiled.  
  
"We don't mind!"  
  
Kurama smiled. 'Wish there were more nice people like these out there.' He thought.  
  
(A/N Nope! Not a Kurama/Keiko fic. Okie? Lol)  
  
"Hey Kurama! I'm out, you happy now?" Yusuke said coming in out of nowhere. Keiko narrowed her eyes and smiled trying to be nice for Botan's sake.  
  
"That's great Yusuke. I'll go get Kuwabara and Hiei. You keep them company." Kurama replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yeah Yeah whatever."  
  
"Oh may I come?" Botan asked trying to leave Yusuke and Keiko alone. Keiko turned at her and gave her a shocking gaze.  
  
"Wha..What..?" Keiko stuttered.  
  
~*  
  
Botan pretended not to hear her and stared straight at Kurama smiling. He smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'd love the company!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
~*  
  
Silence filled the room and Yusuke uncomfortably looked at Keiko in the sofa.  
  
"Uhm..So....uh.." He began to stutter and tried to keep his eyes off contact with Keiko's while walking to where she was .  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Keiko smiled. 'Might as well talk to him.' She thought.  
  
"So how long have you been singing?"  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Oh...about...8 yrs or so."  
  
"Wow.." Keiko breathed, before chuckling a bit. "That's a long time!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So...what made you want to sing? And how'd you meet the others?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to sing because well..I enjoy doing it. The others and I have been friends since we were kids so..I guess it was fate. So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you live far from here?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"How long have you known Yukina?"  
  
"A couple years now. We met somewhere out of school."  
  
Yusuke nodded and smiled at her. 'She really is different...'  
  
"Hey Urameshi! What're you doing?! Hitting on a girl?" Kuwabara said coming in with a playful voice.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara!"  
  
Keiko smiled and looked up at the clock. "It's getting late, I better get going."  
  
Yusuke blinked. "Wha..?"  
  
'Is she leaving because she doesn't like me?' He thought confused.  
  
"But it's only ten.." He said ignoring Kuwabara's mumbling.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke..But I have school tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We could go home later Keiko." Botan said looking at her.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" Yusuke asked. Hiei raised a brow wondering why he was asking but kept quiet.  
  
"Sarasaki Junior High."  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Botan, you don't have to come with me if you want. I'll just take a bus home, okay?"  
  
Botan continued to gape at her.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Can someone take her home?"  
  
"I can take you." Yusuke said getting his keys.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Come on." He said walking out the door.  
  
~*  
  
They headed down to the garage. Keiko's eyes widened when she saw his car.  
  
"W-Woah..."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "So you said you lived close to here?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Show me the way okay?"  
  
Keiko nodded and got into the car.  
  
~*  
  
Yusuke turned his head when the light flashed red and looked to his left seeing a school.  
  
"This your school?"  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
"Is your house around here?"  
  
"You mean apartment?"  
  
"Oh.Yeah, I mean your apartment." He said quietly.  
  
"It's a couple blocks away."  
  
~*  
  
"Make a right turn here please, and it's that building up there."  
  
Yusuke stopped his car in front of the building and smirked. "You're right it wasn't too far."  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" Keiko smiled.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Nice meeting you!" She said rushing to the apartment door.  
  
"Yeah......" Yusuke whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! Phew.that was pretty long..X_x  
  
Please review! I hope you like it! Chapter 3 up soon! OH! ALSO!! BIG CREDIT TO ORIE-SAMA/MIROKI-SAMA/O.O..ALL THE OTHER NAMES! FOR GIVING ME IDEAS AND THE SONG!!! ^_^'  
  
GO!! READ HER STORIES!  
  
Please review! Bye Bye! 


	3. Suprises

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any other the other stuffs in here, like Kix, lol. ^_^'  
  
HI!!!! I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been getting so many projects at school, my computer has been having problems -_-, and whenever everything goes fine, ff.net is down. Lol...^^  
  
I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope you all liked the last two. If anyone has any questions or comments, feel free to ask! I'll respond at the end of my chapter.  
  
If anyone has any time, please read my other stories [if you're an Inuyasha fan ^^*]  
  
A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men Troubles in the Future I Need You to Listen First Times to Many Obstacles  
  
Thank you!!! Please review!! I'm begging you! *looks over at the door* lol, please be gentle with me, it is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, and to be honest I'm not feeling all too well, since this whole week I've been sick.  
  
:)  
  
NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!  
  
~*  
  
Yusuke sat in his car, watching Keiko head into the house. 'Odd......Tomorrow's Saturday....Why does she have school?"  
  
[A/N If you remember in the first Chapter, I said that it was Friday and that they had the whole weekend to have fun remember? ^^*]  
  
He shrugged and turned the keys to his car. 'Probably just some weekend class or something.' He thought, driving away, oblivious to the fact Keiko was watching him drive away from the window.  
  
~*  
  
"I had to make up some excuse." Keiko said to herself. "Who knows what would have happened if I stayed there any longer? I saw the way Botan looked at me. She must've been so confused." She said, chuckling to herself.  
  
'I can't get myself involved in these things. I don't want to get hurt.' She walked into her room and opened the closet to pull out pink pajamas.  
  
After she dressed, she threw herself on the bed. Her eyes wandered all over the room, her mind plagued with numerous thoughts.  
  
'I'm gonna get the biggest lecture from Botan tomorrow...' She thought trying to smile before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Why'd Keiko leave? It's Friday!' Botan thought, 'She has no other classes over the weekend...'  
  
"So you're friend........uhm......Keiko is it? You two go to the same school right?" Kurama asked taking a sip out of his drink.  
  
"Uhm, yes we do."  
  
"You have school on Saturdays?"  
  
"No--I mean....She probably does maybe she needed to make up something....." She said abruptly trying to make a good excuse for Keiko.  
  
'Yeah right, she never needs to make up anything with all her perfect grades.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Hand it over!" Kuwabara yelled trying to push Hiei off the sofa.  
  
"Don't touch me." Hiei said calmly holding the controller.  
  
"Give me the controller! I wanna watch television!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I SAID GIVE IT!" Kuwabara yelled almost like a child whining, trying to grab the controller with his hand.  
  
"Heh, you'll have to be a lot faster than that to take this from me."  
  
Kuwabara pouted and started mumbling. "Stupid Hiei, make me miss my favorite show...............................darn shorty."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"YEAH WELL—"  
  
"I'm back!" Yusuke yelled going through the door silencing the two.  
  
"Welcome back Urameshi!" Kuwabara said rushing off the sofa tripping over his feet in the process. "So how's the girl?"  
  
Yusuke raised a brow at him. "Mind your own business."  
  
Yukina walked in shaking her head. "Will all of you stop arguing please?" She said with an innocent smile. "I really don't feel comfortable with it....So please?"  
  
The three boys merely shook their hand and walked off out of the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Botan." Yukina smiled, "They just love to argue."  
  
Botan smiled. "It's really no problem!"  
  
Kurama got up.  
  
"Something wrong Kurama?"  
  
"It's awfully quiet. I'm gonna go check on the guys. They're either too mad to talk to each other, or one of them got beaten up." He said with humor in his voice.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Alright!"  
  
She took a seat next to Botan. "Are you okay? You're really quiet."  
  
Botan nodded. "Do you know if Keiko has any classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Uhm.....No she doesn't have any classes tomorrow she told me a couple days back in the week. Which reminds me, Hiei came in and told me she left. Why'd she leave so early?"  
  
"I don't know..." Botan smiled, "But don't worry, Keiko always has a reason for these things."  
  
Yukina smiled at her warmly. "Of course."  
  
"Oh Yukina?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Could you please not tell anyone that Keiko doesn't have classes tomorrow?"  
  
The girl stared at her oddly, then nodded. "I won't."  
  
~*Hours later*~  
  
Botan opened the car door and headed towards the apartment door.  
  
"Thank you for the ride you guys! Nice meeting you! I hope I get to see you again!"  
  
Yukina smiled. "No problem! We can all spend time together sometime!"  
  
Botan rushed up the stairs and headed to the door. She took out her keys and opened the apartment door.  
  
Silence.  
  
She wasn't surprised. Keiko must've been sleeping for hours now. She dropped her keys onto the table and headed into the room finding Keiko asleep on her bed. She shook her head and headed across the room to her own bed.  
  
'You've got a lot of explaining to do Keiko.' She thought before snuggling into her blankets.  
  
~*~  
  
"You just left!" Botan said surprised, sitting half awake on her bed. She had been awake since the sun came up and had been badgering Keiko about her leaving since then.  
  
Keiko thrust her head into the pillows and groaned. "Botaaannnnnn....."  
  
"Why? Do you have classes today?"  
  
"Mmmpphhh....."  
  
"Keiko! Get up and give me a straight answer!"  
  
Keiko didn't listen and buried her head deeper into the pillow pulling the sheets over her.  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
Finally she relented and got up. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were tired and questioning.  
  
"...What????"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"I'm not going to stop bothering you until you fessen up and tell me." The blue hair girl said crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"....I don't want to get involved with a guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"Come on Keiko, that's all part of the game! You have to accept the good with the bad! You don't even know him yet. What if he's a nice guy?"  
  
"....All stars end up breaking up with whoever they're with. Look at the news!"  
  
"...He's different!"  
  
"You don't even know him!"  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
The room was silent after that. Botan lazily got out of her bed and headed over to Keiko and sat next to her.  
  
"Give him a chance?" She said with a happy smile.  
  
Keiko looked at her, sighed and nodded.  
  
".........I still think he's nothing but a stuck up rich star who thinks money and fame is all that counts."  
  
Botan shook her head.  
  
"Let's go eat some breakfast! I'm starved!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where you going Yusuke?"  
  
"Somewhere. I'll be back."  
  
Hiei glanced at him oddly. "Hn. He'll be back."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yusuke rushed into his car and began to drive.  
  
He looked at the building he stopped at and shrugged.  
  
He walked into door and looked around in the empty hall way.  
  
"Can I help you boy?" A man said, walking towards him, giving him a weird look.  
  
"Uhm......I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"........Keiko?" He said uncertain.  
  
"Keiko Yukimura?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's her."  
  
"She doesn't have classes on the weekend." He said looking at Yusuke oddly.  
  
"This is Sarasaki Junior High, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ohh...alright then. Thank you." He said confused.  
  
"Keiko will be in on Monday," He said nicely turning around seeing a girl.  
  
"Ayumi," He called, "Will you please go set up the chairs in the auditorium for the play tonight?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
Yusuke looked at her, confused at the silence. "Eh?"  
  
'Not another crazy fan.........Please no.......' He thought.  
  
The teacher turned at Yusuke again. "Something wrong Ayumi?"  
  
She continued to stare at Yusuke wide eyed.  
  
"Hey Ayumi!" Her friend called rushing over to her looking at her oddly. They turned to see what she was looking at seeing Yusuke.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S REALLY HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AGH!!!" Yusuke yelled running out the door rushing into his car as the three of them hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE US YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE SO TOTALLY COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The teacher merely stood there in shock. "........Who's Yusuke?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
'She didn't have school today?' Yusuke thought driving back to his apartment confused. 'Then why'd she leave?'  
  
He stopped at the red light and continued to think. 'Heh. Odd girl.'  
  
A car pulled up next to his.  
  
"WOAH! IT'S YUSUKE URAMESHI!!! HE'S THE LEAD SINGER OF THE REIKI!!!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and as the light turned green he rushed back home. Once he got back home, his apartment was filled with photographers.  
  
"Don't you people ever leave me alone..?" Yusuke whispered to himself rushing through the photographers.  
  
"Mr. Urameshi will you please answer us some questions?"  
  
"Please sir wait!"  
  
"Just one or two questions will do!! All we need is some feedback from you!!"  
  
They continued to yell and ask questions taking tons of pictures of him when he finally made it in his apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey you guys," he said wearily, walking into the house, "I'm home."  
  
"Welcome back!" Yukina said warmly eating her breakfast with the others.  
  
"Thanks," he said, seating himself by them.  
  
"So where'd you go Urameshi?" Kazuma asked playing with his 'Kix.' Cereal.  
  
"No where."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up Botan! It's Monday!"  
  
"Just a few more minutes......" Botan whined, she looked up at the clock, "SHOOT!!!!!!!! IT'S ALREADY 7:30!!" She yelled rushing out of bed grabbing a brush.  
  
Keiko smiled. "Hurry, we only have 10 more minutes, then we have to start walking to the school."  
  
"I'M GOING IM GOING!!"  
  
"I'll wait outside!" She said laughing.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Aggggghhhhh.........I hate Mondays...." Botan mumbled as her and Keiko walked to school.  
  
Keiko smiled, "I'll just pull you out of bed next time."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Botan said mumbling. "This weekend went by way too fast."  
  
~*~*  
  
Half the day was over and now it was time for break. The day seemed to go by extremely slow for everyone.  
  
"I have so much homework to do." Botan said. "What about you?"  
  
"Not much," Keiko smiled, "Yukina?"  
  
"I haven't been assigned anything as of yet."  
  
"You're both lucky."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk for some fresh air," Keiko said getting up. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nice day...." Keiko said to herself looking around, the birds were in the sky, and not a cloud was to be seen. She smiled, today wasn't looking too bad.  
  
"Hey there Keiko."  
  
She gasped and turned around, finding a rather handsome familiar boy standing behind her.  
  
"Yusuke??? What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just wanted to visit."  
  
Keiko looked at him oddly. "......Oh ok."  
  
He smiled. "You don't like me very much do you?"  
  
Keiko 'hmph'ed and didn't say a word. "I hope you enjoy your visit here."  
  
He took her hand pulling her back. "I am. Can you show me around?"  
  
"I—"  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They both stared in shock. "YUSUKE!!!!! IT'S HIM!!!!! HE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crowds of girls came screaming and rushing towards him.  
  
"Meet me after school over at the park."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed getting their papers, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?!?"  
  
The guys in the school sighed looking at all the girls swoon. 'This sucks.' One of them thought shaking his head and walking back into the school.  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I worked hard on it!! If anyone has any comments or questions, please feel free to ask!  
  
To: y/k lover  
  
Q: First you said that Keiko didn't have school tomorrow and now you say she does. Which is it.  
  
A: I'm sorry about that. I hope this chapter explains it all ^_^' Keiko was just saying that because she wanted to get away. Lol, thanks for reviewing! Feel free to ask anything else! Please continue to read and review!  
  
To: Kitsune Kenshin  
  
Q: WoW, A nice and long chapter! I totally loved it!! ^_^ Is this a Kurama/Botan? Other then that, I love this story, and I'm glad you're going to update soon!! ^_^ BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Till the next update, bye!! ^_^  
  
A: Yay!! Happy New year too!! Tho...it is very late..lol, I'm sorry about that. Kurama/Botan? Uhm.....Well the main is Y/K, and I'll just see how the rest of the story plays out lol! Thank you so much for reviewing! Please continue to read and review! ^_^  
  
That's all the questions and comments I got for this chapter! ^_^" So please continue to read and review!! Please please!! Thanks to everyone that did!! =D Chapter 4 up very* soon! 


	4. Why this?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other of the things I mentioned in this chapter.   
  
Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who reivewed! Please continue to review! It really means a lot to me! The more reviews the more I'm inspired to write! ..^^  
  
Thank you all who are reading this story! ^^* If any one has any time, please try my Inuyasha stories, if you're an Inu-fan and only if you want too. :D  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men  
  
2. Troubles in the Future  
  
3. I Need You to Listen  
  
4. First Times to Many Obstacles  
  
..Thank you! I hope you all like this chapter! :) And please don't forget to review!  
  
*******  
  
Keiko stood there for a moment and stared in complete shock as the crowd of girls ran screaming past her looking for the young star.   
  
"COME BACK YUSUKE!!!! YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'This is stupid....' She thought to herself walking back into the school, noticing all the boys were all pouting and saying things like 'What do those Reiki have that I don't?`Aren't I good enough?' and 'Why do the girls like them so much?'.  
  
Keiko nodded and smiled inwardly. 'Exactly. Why do the girls like them so much?'   
  
"Keiko!" Botan yelled rushing to her, with Yukina not far behind her. Keiko turned and smiled at them.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's all the commotion? Yukina and I were just sitting in the room and all of a sudden all the girls ran out the door screaming...."  
  
"Oh.....Uhm......They're just...fans I guess.." She said quietly.  
  
"Fans? What?" Botan asked confused, with questions filling her eyes as Yukina ran up beside her catching her breath.  
  
"Like, oh my gosh, I can't believe it. That was Yusuke Urameshi out there. YUSUKE URAMESHI*. Isn't he hot???" A girl said, passing by them. "I bet I'm just the girl he's looking for. Like, it'd be so cool to have the leader of the Reiki band to be my boyfriend!"   
  
"Yeah! Like, he would totally fall for you Tsuki!"   
  
"Like, Duh!" She said rather rudely before pushing Keiko out of the way and knocking her back.  
  
"Hey, move aside, KEIKO!" She said, glaring at her.   
  
Keiko sighed. 'I'm really not in the mood for this.' She thought glaring at Tsuki. She never really did anything to Tsuki but for some reason Tsuki always hated her. She figured it was because the teachers all liked her or maybe it was because the boys would talk to her a bit more. She kept trying to find ways to avoid her so she wouldn't start a fight but no matter what she did, they would always cross paths in school.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Tsuki snapped pushing Keiko back again. "Did you hear about Yusuke coming? Probably not. Wouldn't matter anyway. Why'd he want some scrawny little brat like you?" Tsuki said dryly. Being one of the most popular girls in school, everyone turned to see what was going on.  
  
"...Please just leave her alone." Yukina intervened stepping in front of Keiko. "Tsuki, she didn't do anything to you....."   
  
"Whatever! Just get out of my way!.....Whoever you are...." She mumbled, not knowing who Yukina was. She immediately pushed Yukina back with all her strength, pushing her to the ground with a hard clash. Yukina landed hard on her arm and slid across the cement floor. She winced a bit, she could feel the cement slide across her left arm pulling at her skin as she felt an immense burning pain as she struggled to get up. "That'll teach you." Tsuki muttered under her breath. "Ugly little brat." She took a step back and again gave them a cold glare.  
  
"I don't have any time to mess around with you loners." She said laughing at Yukina and the others walking away with her friends.   
  
"YUKINA!" Keiko and Botan yelled, "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine.....Just a little hit to my arm..." She said, rubbing it gently trying to convince them it was okay even though it hurt terribly.  
  
"We can get the nurse!" Keiko said abruptly.   
  
Yukina shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. I'm fine.." She said holding her arm tight trying to ignore it.  
  
Botan gaped at the girls as silence came the three of them. Keiko raised a brow and shook her head at the girls. 'Heh....She can have him.' She thought to herself, almost forgetting that Botan and Yukina were standing right in front of her. She felt a strange pang of jealousy when she thought of Yusuke and Tsuki together but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Keiko? Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah...." She said quietly.  
  
"Why would Yusuke bother to come here?" Botan asked.  
  
"He wants me to meet him at the park later."  
  
Botan smiled brightly. "Really? Are you going? You told me you'd give him a chance..."  
  
Keiko nodded. '....I told Botan I would..I should at least do it for her...'   
  
Yukina grinned happy that Yusuke and Keiko were at least getting to know each other better. " I better head on to my classes...." She said wincing a bit, still holding her arm, much to her dismay, the pain didn't lessen at all.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"   
  
"Positive! I'll see you guys later kay?"   
  
"Oh before you go Yukina!" Keiko said pulling her back softly. "Thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled.  
  
"What are friends for?" She said, smiling back. "Don't worry about it. Gotta go!"  
  
"Alright! See you around Yukina!"  
  
~*~*~~*~*~  
  
"But Tsuki! You're planning on trying to get Yusuke as your boyfriend? But you have one already..... what about Dai?"  
  
"Dai? Heh, he'll believe anything I tell him. What's more, he'll do anything I ask. He's like totally no problem."  
  
"But he's the nicest--"   
  
"Saeko, mind your own business. I can dump him like any time. I can have any guy I want. And if that guy is Yusuke, then you're not stopping me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I guess I better head to my class now....And lucky me I have the next one with Tsuki...." Keiko groaned. Botan smiled sympathetically.   
  
She reached a hand out to her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Keiko. If she does anything to you, let me know okay?"  
  
"Have fun in Biology..." Keiko said, changing the subject. Botan sighed heavily.   
  
"....Impossible. I hate* that classssss........." She said looking down at the floor pouting.   
  
Keiko laughed a bit and smiled. "No worries...You'll do fine."   
  
With that, the warning bell rang and the two girls ran off in different directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running into her class in time, Keiko rushed to her seat. The teacher smiled at her. "Good afternoon Keiko. How are you?"   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ikashi! I'm fine. How are you, sir?"   
  
The teacher nodded and smiled, turning to the blackboard while Tsuki and her friends sneered at Keiko.  
  
Tsuki sat right behind Keiko and her friends were right by her.   
  
"Little miss perfect." She taunted, saying it loud enough for Keiko to hear.  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes and pushed herself to be patient. Only two classes with Tsuki. She sighed and put her head down on the desk as the teacher explained the new lesson they were learning that day.  
  
"Hello Class. Today we will be learning a bit about Shakespeare and the many tragedies and stories he wrote....For example, the tragedy Romeo and Juliet. A story of two star-crossed lovers and their horrible fate. Can anyone tell me what star-crossed means?"  
  
Tsuki laughed and raised her hand.   
  
The teacher looked at her wearily. ".....Yes Tsuki..?"  
  
"Like duh! It's means like, when the stars cross!"   
  
Her friends all smiled and laughed with her. Keiko sighed heavily and dug her head into her arms.  
  
The teacher sighed. "....No....That's...not exactly what it means..." He said clearing his throat. "It's actually a belief back in Shakespeare's time, the term, star-crossed meant misforture, and that something out of the couples way would occur."   
  
"...What does that have to do with stars..." Tsuki mumbled sarcastically as the class laughed on with her.  
  
"Tsuki please. Do you want a detention?" He sighed. "Anyway......."  
  
The teacher continued on with his lecture and after what seemed like ages, he finally finished.  
  
"Alright, I want you all to write a Shakespearean sonnet. Due Wednesday. You all have three days to do the assignment. Follow the guidelines on page 269. You may all have free time right now to start on it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Keiko slowly got up and walked out the door. School was finally over. As she walked in the hall-way she saw some posters noting 'Next big dance, 2 weeks from now! On Saturday from 7 to 10!" She walked outside the school doors and met Botan outside.  
  
"FINALLY! IT'S THREE!" Botan said rushing out meet Keiko. "Today went by so slooooooow..................."  
  
Yukina smiled. "Typical Monday I guess." Keiko nodded and agreed with her. Botan looked over to Keiko.  
  
  
  
"Which reminds me, how was english class?"  
  
"Huh? Boring. We just talked about Shakespeare and--"  
  
"No, I mean with Tsuki and all."  
  
"Oh....it was the same as all the other days..." Keiko smiled trying to be optimistic. "Hey guys, I gotta head to the park. I'll see you later today at our apartment okay Botan?"   
  
"Uhm......I might be staying at Yukina's for a bit."   
  
Keiko nodded. "Ok, well ...see you when you get back?"   
  
"Alright!"   
  
"Keiko? Would you like a ride to park? It's a long way from here. If you'd like to wait for a bit, I can take you when my ride gets here."  
  
"That's alright! I'll do fine. But thanks for the offer!" She said, walking off in the direction of the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked over to the lake in the park and sat down. ".....I wonder how long I'm gonna have to wait. Guys are always late---"  
  
"Hey Keiko."  
  
'Er....Usually late...' She thought.  
  
"Hey....So how long were you waiting there?"  
  
"....Ever since I left from your school." He said uneasily looking around for any paparachi that usually chased him around everywhere.  
  
"Oh..." Keiko said blushing a bit, "Yeah....uhm....Sorry...I don't really skip classes very often so I couldnt meet you here any earlier."  
  
"No that's fine." Yusuke said with no emotion at all. Silence filled the air and Yusuke turned to her. "So you lied to me eh?" He said with a little arrogance in his voice.  
  
"What?" Keiko asked, a little confused at first.  
  
"You said you had school or something on Saturday. I came here that day. The teacher said you didn't have any classes." He said sternly.  
  
"Oh......that..........." She said a little unsure. 'Now how do I get myself out of this one?'  
  
"Heh, you didn't have to lie just to leave, Keiko. Course, who am I to tell you to do things, I don't even know you that well."   
  
Keiko nodded in agreement and Yusuke laughed. She in turn, glared at him. "And what may I ask is so funny?"   
  
"...You're really alot different from everyone I've met." He said continuing to laugh. "Keiko Yukimura. One of a kind. Why'd you you even bother coming here?"   
  
'Jerk.' She thought glaring at him. "I don't know. Next time I'll remember not too."   
  
'Well she doesn't have any problems telling me whats on her mind.' Yusuke thought looking at the girl smiling, wiping the angry look of her face.  
  
She blushed a bit and looked down. Clearing her throat, she looked up to him. "I'm gonna get going then, if thats all you have to say." She said walking away from him.  
  
Yusuke looked up as she began walking away. "Keiko, wait."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Go to dinner with me." He said quickly looking down at his feet as a faint blush crept onto his face.  
  
Keiko looked at him shocked. "Wh-what?? Why?"  
  
He then shrugged and began walking away. "Tomorrow around eight. I'll pick you up."   
  
' I don't know what exactly is getting me to do this.....But...I can't seem to control it.' He thought as he got further away from her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina ran up to the apartment and took her keys out to open the door. Botan stood by her as the door opened.  
  
Yukina pushed the door open and everything was the same on the inside as when Botan left.  
  
"YUKINA!!!!!!!!!" Kazuma yelled from the sofa in his striped pajamas. "Welcome home!"   
  
"Thank you! I brought Botan back to come here today."   
  
"Welcome back Botan!" He said again as sticking his feet up on the edge of the sofa.  
  
Botan smiled.  
  
Yukina turned to Botan. "I'll go change ok?"   
  
"Alright!"   
  
Minutes later, Yukina came back wearing shorts and a tank top and Hiei walked in from the kitchen.   
  
Botan and Yukina smiled, "Hi!"   
  
He blinked, his eyes became wider and then he stopped and looked at his sister, there was a huge cut on her arm and it was outlined with a blackish blue bruise on her left arm. "Yukina. How'd you get that?" He said pointing at her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" She looked over at her shoulder. 'I forgot about that......' Yukina thought as her mind raced. 'I never knew it was that big....'  
  
"Uhm....I..."   
  
"She could have been out ....fighting or something." Kuwabara said unsurely with panic in his voice from the sofa.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "You know she never fights."   
  
Kuwabara pulled up his hand to point at him. "Never say never! ARE YOU OKAY YUKINA?"   
  
Yukina nodded and smiled as Hiei shook his head and looked back at her. "Well?"   
  
"I just got in between a little argument thats all..."   
  
"SEE! I KNEW IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH A FIGHT!" Kuwabara said loudly.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Just a little argument with Tsuki. It's nothing really important. Don't worry about it Hiei. It was my fault!" She said smiling brightly. Even though it wasn't her fault she didnt want Tsuki to get hurt. Knowing Hiei, he would be bound to do something. "Thank you both for worrying! I appreciate it!"  
  
".....Hn.."   
  
'If that girl touches Yukina again..........' Hiei thought menacingly as he walked past the people and into his room. He didn't show it, but he was extremely protective of his little sister just like a big brother were expected too. After all, besides his friends, she was all he had left.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Keiko strode back home confused as could be. "What does he want with me?" She said outloud to herself heading to her apartment.  
  
"It's not like I have anything that he wants. He's a rich, famous. stuck-up star. He can get whatever he wants. And what does he go after? An average school-girl. What's he planning?"   
  
She sighed when she got into her apartment and changed into her pajamas, turned to the side of her bed and set the clock.  
  
She sighed lightly and pulled the covers over herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke was walking back to his car silently ever since Keiko left.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Keiko Yukimura. One of a kind. Why'd you you even bother coming here?"   
  
She glared at him. "I don't know. Next time I'll remember not too."   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
'Yup, she's definitely not the same as any other girl I've met.' He cringed a bit, 'I wonder what she's like when she's mad.'  
  
"SIR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MR. URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GAH!!!"   
  
Suddenly, more people popped from the bushes with cameras.   
  
'Damn...Paparachi!!!' He thought as his mind raced. He ran out the area as fast as he could to his car. He ran into his car locked the door and took a deep breath.   
  
The paparachi weren't far from him, some catched up to his car already and were outside his window trying to get the best picture and information they could get. He jammed the keys into the keyhole and stepped on the gas pedal as fast as he could.  
  
"Wait Mr. Urameshi!!!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So then I'll go--"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Eh? Yusuke?" Kurama said suprised as he saw the boy walk in an angry silence. "What the..? Yusuke?"   
  
Yusuke breathed out loudly. "Do those paparachi* have anything* else to do then follow us around?????" He said rather annoyed.  
  
Kurama laughed. "Had a run-in with them?"   
  
Yusuke glared at him. "Well what do you think?"   
  
"Hi Yusuke!" Yukina said walking in smiling. Yusuke sighed and smiled back seeing Botan with her.  
  
"Hey girls."  
  
"Hii! How are you?"   
  
"I'm...uh......yeah ok...." He said walking into the game room as Kurama laughed.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hiei said walking into the room right when Yusuke left.  
  
"Just the paparachi again."   
  
"Heh."   
  
-*-*-The Next Day-*-*-  
  
  
  
"GOOD MORNING KEIKO!" Botan yelled happily.   
  
"Wha..? It's morning already?"   
  
"Yup! And for once, I'm up before you!"   
  
Keiko looked over at the clock after she rubbed her eyes open and gaped at Botan. "What??? It's only 4:30!"   
  
"I figured I'd wake you up early so you can tell me everything that happened between you and Yusuke!"   
  
_______________  
  
Phew! Long one! End of Chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! Please review,it really helps me out!!!! Please   
  
Please Please!!! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! Chapter 5 up soon! 


	5. Getting Ready for the Date

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hello everyone!!!! Wooohoooo!!! It's summer vacation! And YEAH! That means more updating! That makes me so happy! Because, I'm not exactly going anywhere this summer and I've really been wanting to write. I got three whole months too!!!!!  
  
And this is completely off the subject (kinda) But lately, I've been really obsessed with talking about Yu Yu Hakusho...and other animes of course, but yeah!!  
  
Please review!!! I really need some....because I love reviews.   
  
So please review and tell me what you think please? Or if you have any questions...or anything else.  
  
Also, if there are any InuYasha/Naruto fans out there, please check out my other stories:  
  
1. A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men (InuYasha)  
  
2. Troubles in the Future (InuYasha)  
  
3. I Need You to Listen (InuYasha)  
  
4. First times to many Obstacles (InuYasha)  
  
5. Someone Different (Naruto)

* * *

"....What....? What do you mean what happened between me and Yusuke?" Keiko groaned, flopping back onto the bed closing her eyes.  
  
Botan lowered her eyes. "Oh please, we both know you two were doing something yesterday! Now its time to spill!" She said continuing her speech. When she finished, she looked over at Keiko who was now fast asleep.  
  
"........."  
  
"KEIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Keiko jumped up. "What?! What happened?"  
  
"What happened with you and Yusuke?" She asked again innocently.  
  
"BooOoOootannn......." Keiko whined, pulling the pillow over her head. "Nothing happened..."  
  
Botan got up and turned on the lights. Keiko in response shoved her head into the pillow.  
  
"Rise and shine Keiko!" She said happily, pulling the sheets off of her.  
  
Keiko opened and eye and squinted at the bright light that was now on in their apartment room.  
  
Keiko sighed, relenting, and sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Okay.....So what'd you two do at the park..?" Botan asked smiling, never keeping her eyes off Keiko's.  
  
Keiko hugged her knees and closed her eyes. ".....What happened?" She repeated, trying to stay awake. "Oh....we talked..."  
  
"Talked?" Botan said excitedly, "About?"  
  
Flashback   
  
Yusuke looked up as she began walking away. "Keiko, wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to dinner with me." He said quickly looking down at his feet as a faint blush crept onto his face.  
  
Keiko looked at him shocked. "Wh-what?? Why?"  
  
End Flashback   
  
'...That's right......He asked me to go to dinner with him....'   
  
"Hello?" The blue-haired girl asked, waving a hand in front of Keiko's dazed face.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Keiko nodded, smiling at Botan. "I'm fine...."  
  
Botan frowned nervously. "Did something bad happen between you and Yusuke?"  
  
Keiko shook her head. "Of course not."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"He asked me on a date."

* * *

"You what?" The red haired boy said, staring at Yusuke in shock.  
  
"Look, I just....I don't know what made me do that!" He said pacing, running his hands through his thick black hair. "....There's just something about her...."  
  
"OoOoOoOo! Yusuke's got a crush!" Kuwabara said poking Yusuke in the side. Yusuke glared at him.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone." He said, walking into his room.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "What did I do?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and sighed.

* * *

"HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE?!?!?!?!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE!!" Botan screamed, holding her hair, running around the room.  
  
Keiko sat on her bed quietly watching her friend run back and forth in a frenzy.   
  
'...I still don't see what's the big deal.' She thought.  
  
"I didn't even tell him yes." She voiced out, stopping the girl quicker then lightning.  
  
"You didn't?! What were you thinking?!" She asked, shaking Keiko.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He said he was gonna pick me up later at eight."  
  
Botan smiled, happy with her answer. After a few seconds, she got up continuing her rant on how lucky Keiko was to go out with the leader of the Reiki band.

* * *

"Hi Botan! Hi Keiko!" Yukina said, rushing up to them as they all headed to school.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm great!" Botan said, tying her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Keiko nodded. "I'm fine." She smiled. "How's the arm from yesterday?"  
  
"It's better, thank you for asking!" Yukina answered brightly.  
  
After walking a few feet, silence filled the air. Yukina brushed up uncomfortably and elbowed Keiko softly.  
  
"I hear Yusuke asked you to go to dinner with him?"  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
"Do you like him?" She asked, her eyes full of questions. "...I....I can tell him to leave you alone if he's bothering you..." Yukina said, getting a feeling that Keiko didn't like him.  
  
Keiko gave Yukina a huge smile. "No, I like him! I like him a lot!" She lied, trying not to hurt her friend's feelings.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Keiko sighed to herself. 'I suppose I should give him a chance....Considering everyone around me wants me with him....'  
  
The bell rung once they got out the school. "Gah! We better get to our classes!" Botan said rushing into the doors.  
  
Keiko and Yukina followed, rushing into their classes.  
  
"See you guys later!" Keiko said, rushing into math class.

* * *

"Good morning!" She said happily, waving at the teacher.  
  
"Good morning Keiko, and how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine! And you?"  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled turning to the class, "Today in math class, we will be learning something new in geometry. So please pay attention, the tiny details are very important."  
  
Keiko sat in her seat. Surprisingly, she already wasn't listening. Usually she could stay on task in class, but there was something about today that stopped her from doing so.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing now....' She thought, resting her hand on the palm of her hand. She shook her head. 'Why should I care what he's doing?' She thought arrogantly, 'It's not like he's any different from the others.'   
  
"So after that step...."

* * *

Keiko was now in the hall, walking to her second class. Math class finished much quicker then she thought it would, and she was now headed to history. The only class that she shared with both Yukina and Botan.  
  
Being the first one in class, she quietly walked to her seat. The teacher didn't seem to be in the room so she just laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. She was still sleepy considering she lost a good two hours of sleep explaining what occurred between her and Yusuke to Botan.  
  
"Hey Keiko!" Said a familiar voice, pulling her out of her short nap.  
  
"Hey Botan, Hey Yukina!" She said smiling, getting up to greet them.  
  
"Tired?" Yukina asked, patting her on the back.  
  
Keiko smiled as Botan sweat dropped.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Yukina nodded. "You should take it easy. Considering you're probably gonna be out after school."  
  
Botan snapped her fingers. "That's right! About that, what are you going to wear Keiko?"  
  
".....Uhm.....I haven't really....thought about it....Maybe that one dress I have—"  
  
"No can do." Botan said, smiling at Keiko.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This IS Yusuke you're going out with. You need to wear something special."  
  
"I know!" Yukina piped in, "Why don't we all go to the mall after school and get an outfit for her to wear?"  
  
"I don't exactly have any money..." Keiko said, "So don't worry about it, its nothing big."  
  
"We'll pay for it!" Botan and Yukina said, "It's our gift for you for being such a great friend. It's the least we could do."  
  
Keiko gaped at her friends shocked at their answer. She opened her mouth ready to protest but they stopped her.  
  
"Nope, don't argue. We're doing it whether you like it or not. So what do you say? After school?"  
  
'....Looks like I don't have a choice....' Keiko thought surprised that she actually felt a little excited.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
The teacher walked in watching both Yukina and Botan giggle and smile to themselves.  
  
"Everything fine over there girls?"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Yup!"

* * *

From that class and on the whole day seemed to go by quickly. It was already time to go.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! COME ON!" Botan said, grabbing hold of Keiko's hand and running out the doors. Yukina ran beside Botan.  
  
"I already called my brother. I asked him not to tell the others we were going out to find Keiko something to wear." Yukina said, as they rushed to the place where she was usually picked up.  
  
"Alrighty!"

* * *

"Hiei, where are you going?" Yusuke asked, lying on the chair, looking over at him.  
  
"Just gonna pick up Yukina and drive around....town."  
  
"CAN I COME?" Kuwabara said, rushing into the room. Both guys looked at him shocked, surprised he heard. 'Probably wants to go since Yukina is going....' Yusuke thought grimly. Hiei glared at him. "There's no more space in the van."  
  
"Oh ok! Next time then!"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Alright, see ya later then."  
  
With that, Hiei walked out the door.  
  
"....Hey." Kuwabara said, "No space in the van? Why would there be no space if there's only two people in the car?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, getting up to go into the game room. "Idiot."  
  
"HEY URAMESHI!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Hey wait!! You didn't answer my question!!"

* * *

"He'll be here any minute now." Yukina said, as the girls beside her stood in excitement.  
  
"There he is!" Yukina opened the door and motioned for Keiko and Botan to go in.  
  
"Hi Hiei!"  
  
"Hii!"   
  
"Hey." He said quietly, as Yukina came in.  
  
"Sorry, he's not very talkative." She said, closing the door. "But he's really nice once to get to know him." She said, hugging him.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but smile. But he quickly shook his head and looked over at his little sister. "Which mall did you guys want to go?"

* * *

"Thanks big brother!" Yukina said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Thank you Hiei!" Botan and Keiko said in unison.  
  
Hiei nodded. "You're welcome. I'll be over there waiting. Ok?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Ok!"

* * *

"Now," Yukina looked at her watch, "We have.......four hours until the date."  
  
"We better rush." Botan said.  
  
Keiko looked at them both, "Are you guys sure about this?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Knowing Yusuke," Yukina said, "He's probably going to take you to a really formal restaurant. So, we better get something nice. Now come on! Let's go in there!"

* * *

Two and a half hours later, they were still looking for a dress.  
  
"Keiko, try this on!" Yukina said, handing her a dress.  
  
Keiko put it on, she looked in the mirror. It didn't seem to fit her. The color didn't compliment her at all. She walked out of the dressing room to show her friends. Both shook their heads.  
  
"Nope, that's not gonna work."  
  
"How about this?"  
  
Coming out a second time, she looked into her friend's eyes.   
  
"Nope, that's not gonna work either."  
  
"And this?"  
  
"Hmmm.....Nope."   
  
Dress after dress, color after color, still nothing was found. Keiko sighed, putting on the next dress handed to her.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on Keiko, let's go in that store!"  
  
Keiko sighed. 'We only have an hour and a half left.....We may not find anything....'  
  
"WOW! LOOK AT THAT DRESS!"  
  
Keiko looked up. "Wow....That's a great dress!"  
  
"Come on! Let's go in!"   
  
"It's You?"   
  
The three of them looked up. It was Tsuki.   
  
'Oh no....What now....' Botan thought glaring at Tsuki.  
  
"What are YOU doing here Keiko?" Tsuki asked, "Not like you have a date or something to go too."  
  
Keiko ignored her. "Come on you guys."  
  
Botan and Yukina walked up to Keiko quietly.  
  
"HEY! Like, don't you dare ignore me you little brats!" Tsuki turned and lashed her hand out at Keiko, but Yukina ran in front of Keiko attempting to stop her from getting hit.  
  
Yukina squinted her eyes, ready to get hit. But nothing happened. She looked up, her brother was holding Tsuki's hand, stopping her hit. 'Hiei.' She thought, her eyes widening.  
  
Tsuki glared at him not noticing who he was at first. "LIKE LET GO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S HIEI!!! FROM THE REIKI!!!" Yelled the people in the store, crowding around them. Hiei glared at Tsuki.  
  
Tsuki gulped and pulled her hand out of his grasp. She became quiet.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my sister again." He said menacingly. Tsuki took a step back.  
  
'....Her brother is Hiei from the Reiki?' She thought anxiously.   
  
"Like, don't worry!" She said, smiling at him. "I wasn't trying to hurt that brat—I mean...uh....your sister, I was like, just trying to get back at that slut right in behind you." She said, pointing at Keiko. Hiei continued to glare at her his eyes full of anger. Tsuki began to feel uncomfortable and took another step back. "Like, I'm done though! Sorry, I'll like see you later!" She said, winking at him and leaving the store.  
  
'He's pretty cute too....' She thought, 'But I still want Yusuke.'  
  
Yukina, Botan and Keiko stood in shock and silence.  
  
"......Can I have your autograph?" Asked a girl.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Yukina, get whatever you need over here, I'll be going back in the car after I sign all these...."  
  
"Alright....Thank you Hiei..."  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble." Keiko said to Yukina, "You know, you didn't have to get in front of me..." She said, feeling bad.  
  
Yukina smiled at her. "Keiko, you're one of my best friends. A little pain doesn't matter to me. Now come on, let's forget about it and get that dress!" Keiko looked at herself in the mirror. The dress suited her perfectly. She pulled her hair back and stared at the mirror for a minute when her friends called out to her.  
  
"Keiko? Are you ready?"  
  
Keiko walked out and they both smiled.  
  
"THAT'S PERFECT! Yusuke will fall to his knees when he sees you!" 

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 5! That took a while..X.x....Chapter 6 up soon! I already have it half way done! So please review!!!! Have a nice summer vacation everyone!!!   
  
Oh, and on another note, I wrote up a quick one-shot, -waff- story on Keiko and Yusuke today. So, please read that if you have any time! Thank you!!!   
  
And...... Don't forget to review pleassssseeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'_…[insert words here…_' - means thought.

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Keiko thought, trying to hide her insecurities with a happy façade. She peered over at her friends, both of which were now jumping up and down squealing in delight. 

She turned over to the mirror, eyes fixed on the image gazing back at her. Like many other nice dresses, hers was a dark color, a blue that was almost black. It served as the ideal opposite to her light brown eyes, which now stood out against the dark fabric.

In the small amount of time they had, Botan and Yukina had succeeded in finding a dress that perfectly fitted Keiko, a strapless, one that accentuated her body, one with the perfect cut and the one that was sure to knock a certain vocalist down to his knees.

Botan and Yukina were now in the midst of a conversation which repeated the phrase 'This is so adorable! I can't believe Keiko's finally going to have some fun!'

"You guys…" Keiko interrupted, pointing to the side of her dress where a small tag hung.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I can't afford this dress."

Yukina looked at Keiko and smiled warmly. "It's alright. My brother lent me some money. I already paid for it."

"What?!"

Yukina laughed a bit. "No, really Keiko, it's alright. I don't mind. Consider it a thank you for being such a good friend when I moved into a new school where I didn't know anyone."

Unable to express her gratitude in words, Keiko hugged her.

"Just promise you'll give Yusuke a chance. He's a good guy!"

Keiko sighed in defeat. "…Alright, you win. I promise."

Grinning, Botan averted her gaze to her watch.

"WHAT?! We only have an hour until Yusuke comes!"

With that, she and Yukina pushed Keiko back into the dressing room to change in lightning speed, rushing her back to the car, and finally back to her apartment.

By the time the girls had finished on her, all energy had drained out of Keiko.

_'It never took this long for me to get ready for a date…There's so much to do…' _She thought, biting her lip when she looked at the time. '

There was a knock at the door.

Turning, Keiko found Botan grinning madly down at her.

"He's here."

Sighing, Keiko rose from her seat and out of her bedroom.

'_Let's get this over with.'_

Peering her head out into the living room, Keiko spotted him. He was engaged in a conversation with Yukina.

When Keiko decided to take a step back, she was halted. Botan had pushed her mercilessly out in the open.

Suddenly, she saw Yusuke's head turn to face her.

Silence.

Blushing angrily at her embarrassing entrance, she stared down at her feet. '_I knew this was a bad-'_

"You look nice." Yusuke said, pulling her out of her thoughts. He gave her his winning smile--- the one he used up on the stage that night at the concert— the one that induced thousands of screams from fans all across the world.

Yukina couldn't help but smile.  
Keiko missed it.  
Keiko didn't know Yusuke as long as she did. She saw the way he stopped in his tracks when she entered the room. And even if it was just for a second, she saw the nervousness behind his smile. She knew.

Keiko averted her gaze downward, fidgeting with her dress. Before she could open her mouth, Yusuke had already grabbed her hand._  
_

"Come on! We've got lots to do!" Yusuke said, nudging towards the door. "Yukina! Botan! We'll be back!"

"Have fun you two!" They smiled, waving at them and watching from the top window as his car drove away.

"I really do hope Keiko gives him a chance. She deserves to have a little fun." Botan sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Yukina looked over at her. "…Yeah, she never gives herself a chance to be happy."

"Not since what happened last time."

Pausing, Yukina raised her eyes to meet Botan's.

"…Yeah."

* * *

After opening his car door for her, Yusuke took a moment to look around at his surroundings. With his hands in his pocket, he peered left, right, forward and behind. 

'_Good._' He thought, getting into the driver seat.

"What was that all about?" Keiko asked, looking over at him curiously. "No one's out to get you is there?" She added with hints of sarcasm in her voice.

Yusuke smirked a little at her and shrugged. "I just don't want anyone from the media following us around, that's all."

Turning the key, he pulled out of the parkway. Keiko looked down at her hands, then over at him. Unsure of what to say or how to engage a conversation, she opted merely to look out the window.

After a few moments of silence, Keiko spoke up. "…But you like all the attention, right?"

Eyes widening, Yusuke looked over at her before the ends of his lips formed into a crooked smile. '_This girl's definitely not like the others. None of the others would have the guts to say something like that_.'

"Eh, every now and then." He responded, giving her a cocky smile. Keiko rolled her eyes, but it only served to make his smile grow wider.

'_Yep, __**definitely**__ not like the others_.'

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Kuwabara sighed, staring at the clock in front of him. "This is getting boring. Where did Yusuke take that Keiko girl anyway? If it were ME taking her out, well I'd take her to the biggest…" 

Kurama looked at him and shrugged, as Kuwabara went on. "Hmm.. Come to think Yusuke didn't say where he was going. He's been rather quiet about his relationship with her."

Hiei rolled his eyes arrogantly with his hands deep in his pockets. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kurama smiled a bit and laughed to himself. 'It is obvious. Yusuke's probably going to fall for her. If not, probably already has.'

"What? What's obvious?" Kuwabara said, standing up quickly, shaking the shorter man. Annoyed, Hiei pulled out of his grasp.

"Idiot."

"Hey! Hey wait! You didn't answer my question!"

* * *

"We're here." 

Keiko looked up. Her eyes fell on a large restaurant by the glistening ocean. Before she was able to scan the entire place, Yusuke was already standing outside of her window, opening the door for her. Smirking, she stepped out of the car and thanks him good naturedly.

She expected nothing less from him.

Slowly, they headed into the restaurant.

"Ah! Yusuke, sir! Hello!" Seeing Keiko, she smiled. "Have a date today?"

'_Does he always come here with dates?_' Keiko thought, frowning a bit. '_Oh whatever. That's expected out of guys like him. He's probably dated thousands._'

Yusuke smiled at the waitress. "Hai! Did you get my call about the reservation?"

"Oh!" Blinking a bit, the waitress blushed in embarrassment, "Of course! I'll take you there right now, sir."

"You reserved a table?" Keiko asked, in a small voice. Feeling a bit uncomfortable by the formality of the restaurant, the chandeliers, the tuxedos, she began to fidget behind the young vocalist. "You didn't have to…"

"I didn't reserve a table." He said, shrugging a bit. Sensing her discomfort, he gave her a small smile. "I reserved a room. The one right by the water."

"A room?!"

The waitress smiled softly and opened the door to their room.

'_It's not often that he does this. He must like her_.' She thought, giggling.

"The menus are on the table. I shall return in a few minutes to have your orders."

In a word, Keiko was stunned. Sitting at the table, she nervously opened menu. With one glance at it, she frowned.

'_The cheapest thing is thirty five dollars?! What kind of a place is this_?'

Noting the look on her face, Yusuke smirked. "Order whatever you want. If you pick the cheapest thing out of the menu…. Well, I'll just have to get you the most expensive main course to make up for it."

"E-Eh??"

"Just get whatever you want." He said, looking out the window beside them.

"…." Unable to answer, Keiko followed his eyes out to the water. "…Pretty view." She said quietly. Her words, however were an understatement. The view was breathtaking.  
And from the look on her face, Yusuke knew she loved it.

And as if on queue, the sun was beginning to set.

_'I haven't sat down and looked out at the sunset since…'_ Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Keiko shook her head. '…_I guess… I've been trying to keep busy...so I could forget._'

"So Keiko—"

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

Yusuke looked up, a bit surprised. "Um, yes. I'll have the usual. And she'd like this." He pointed. Before the silence between them, she had pointed out to him what she wanted.

After the waitress left to get their orders, Yusuke sighed. "So tell me about yourself?"

Turning to him, she looked away a little. Sighing inwardly, she gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "What about me is there to know? I'm a student… I recently moved out of my parent's house to move into an apartment…"

"Have a job?"

"…Part time at my parent's Ramen shop. But it's really flexible. I only go when I feel like I have the time to."

"A ramen shop?" Yusuke smiled. "I love ramen."

Keiko shrugged. "It's not really "first-class"."

"Hmm…" Yusuke sounded, sweatdropping a bit. "You really don't like all this, do you?"

Realizing what she said, she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that. … I guess I'm just a bit tired."

'_…After what happened…I guess I got tired of stuck up people who think riches are all that matters in life._'

"Well in any case, we should drop by over at your parent's ramen shop!" Yusuke said, grinning a bit. "I haven't had a good bowl of ramen in a long time."

Keiko's eyes widened. '_Even after that, he's still being nice?'_

"….I guess. If you want to."

"Cool! We'll do that sometime then!"

"Hmmm…"

Half way through their conversation, their dinners were brought to them. Keiko hated to admit it, but the food was good. Probably some of the best food she'd ever tasted.

Smiling to herself as she ate, Keiko again shifted her glance to the window.

Yusuke wasn't uppity, nor pushy, nor stuck up.

Well, he did also seem a bit arrogant, maybe conceited, materialistic…

Whether or not Keiko was just looking for more excuses about Yusuke in her own mind, Keiko didn't know, and right about when she was about to speak, Keiko heard Yusuke sigh.

Another interruption.

"What is it?" He asked, turning over to the same waitress that served them. His face conjured in confusion.

"Yusuke sir, the paparazzi are here! So is the press! You can get out the back door!"

"D-Damn!" Yusuke said, bolting up. "Come on!" He said, pulling Keiko out of her chair, rushing out of the door.

"Don't tell them anything!" He yelled back at the waitress as she nodded, trying to buy him more time.

"W-Wha?! What's happening?!"

"Shhh!" He said, going out the backyard, pulling Keiko into one of the alleys. "We don't want them to know we're here."

"But-"

A deep voice was heard.

"Where is that Urameshi?" Asked a man followed by a group of men with cameras. He looked around, then turned his head towards the alley.

Since the sun had already set, darkness had engulfed the area. There was a sudden chill in the air, and from the alley it seemed as if they could see nothing but shadows.

As she was walking, Keiko was stopped.  
She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and another over her mouth. Yusuke had her against him, on the wall in attempt to hide themselves from the people.

Blushing furiously, she felt his arm around her tighten. His face was so close to her that she could feel his breath against her skin.

'_Wh...What's wrong with me..?_' She thought, her mind racing.

Pulling her back even closer behind him, Yusuke remained completely silent, gazing to his left, waiting for the shadows of the men to disappear.

Moving out a little, he moved his body a bit with Keiko still in his arms to check for any signs of media or paparazzi.

A sudden crash.

Keiko's eyes widened.

'_Oh no._'

* * *

End of Chapter Six! Yes, I've updated. And I was very, very surprised (and proud) of myself when I started writing this, because I usually don't write unless I'm currently 'obsessing' over that anime or if I get a sudden spur of motivation. The truth is, I had written out the next three chapters of this story, but my computer ended up crashing and deleted everything. To say the least that, practically killed all my motivation to try and continue this. 

So I'll take this moment to thank "The Kris10" who reviewed my recent Naruto oneshot and asked me to continue this fic. I was motivated and very happy to find that I haven't been forgotten yet. I sincerely hope that you all liked this chapter! I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed this story and stuck by me these since I've had my writers block. I really love you guys! Those random little reviews or notes I get in my EMail really do brighten up my day. You have no idea.

Again, to everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of activity. I'm working on putting up some more.

To all Naruto fans, **please** check out my oneshot "His Miracle". I'd _really, really_ appreciate that.

Reviews make me **very** happy. So please do so.


End file.
